La vie du New Yorkais
by Nymou
Summary: Cette histoire relate la vie d'un groupe d'adolescent des hautes sphères New Yorkaise raconté par l'œil ironique d'un de leur ami décédé dans un accident de voiture. Amour, Trahison, jalousies, Alcool et Sexe sont au rendez vous.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Avant Tout**

**

* * *

**

Avant tout, il faut bien remplir quelques trucs pour pouvoir lire cette fiction !

- LISEZ CETTE INTRODUCTION EN ENTIER !

- Tout d'abord, cette fiction est pour un public adulte, elle n'est pas pleine de relations sexuelles mais elle n'en est pas moins dépourvue. Vous êtes donc prévenu, alors continué à lire à vos risques et puérils !

- Si vous êtes majeurs et vacciné, mais homophobe alors déguerpissez ! Il y a bien un ou deux couples homosexuel dans cette fic d'ailleurs le groupe principale l'est.

- Si vous êtes majeurs, vacciné et non-homophobe, alors vous pouvez lire, il n'y a pas d'autres préquis pour lire cette histoire.

**Présentation**

**

* * *

**

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui je commence ce que j'appellerais un long fic, elle me tient très à cœur.

L'idée m'est en faite venu quand j'avais quatorze ans, en ce temps là je ne connaissais pas les fanfiction et je voulais en faîte en faire un roman et pour dire la vérité j'en ai toujours envie mais je me suis dit que le faire avec des perso déjà connu en premier sera mieux.

Maintenant que j'y pense, cette histoire ressemble à un curieux mélange entre Desperate Housewife et Gossip Girl et le plus amusant est certainement le fait que à 14 ans je ne connaissais aucunes de ses deux œuvres ! Donc je vous le dit, cette histoire vient de mon cerveau dérangé et en aucun cas inspiré d'autres œuvres littéraires ou cinématographique ou même musicales ! Toute ressemblance est involontaire et purement fortuit.

J'utilise beaucoup de personnage qui ne m'appartienne pas pour le moins du monde. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en connaître aucun d'eux, tous en une histoire différente dans cette histoire et seul leurs apparence et leurs nom sont empreinte de leurs auteurs respectifs.

Donc oui, vous l'avez compris je ne prends pas QUE des personnages de Harry Potter mais d'autres aussi, la plupart appartiennent à J.K Rowling, Stephenie Mayer, Masashi Kishimoto ou encore d'autres.

Et je vous arrêtes tous de suite, il y en a qui vont dire : Oh Pas Edward ! Ce petit merdeux trop romantique me donne la nausé ! Ou oh pas de Naruto et ses technique méga puissante ! Parce qu'il n'y a ni l'un ni l'autre. Je vous ai dit que l'histoire de mes personnages et leurs caractère auront changé à ma sauce donc ne dîtes pas que vous ne lirez pas parce que un personnage vous donne la nausée, la plupart sont différent !

Vous l'avez peut être remarqué mais les œuvres les plus populaires de ces auteurs sont classé « fantasy », mais mon histoire n'est aucunement comme telle. Tout personnage dans ma fic est ordinaire, ils n'ont pas de magie, ni de chakra, ni de vampirisme ni d'autres chose farfelues.

Pour pouvoir rendre les droits à tous les auteurs je mettrais à jours cette introduction à chaque fois que j'introduis un personnage que je ne comptais pas introduire. J'y mettrais aussi l'histoire des personnages quant elle sera révélé dans la suite. En gros, je mettrais à jour cette introduction au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans l'histoire.

Le chapitre 1 devra arriver avant fin Juillet, je me suis fixé l'objectif d'écrire plus de dix pages par chapitres donc laissez moi du temps pour le terminer.

Sinon, j'ai besoin d'une bêta pour cette histoire =D.

**Résumé**

**

* * *

**

Cette histoire relate la vie d'un groupe d'adolescent des hautes sphères New Yorkaise raconté par l'œil ironique d'un de leur ami décédé dans un accident de voiture. Amour, Trahison, jalousies, Alcool et Sexe sont au rendez vous.

**Personnages Principale**

**

* * *

**

**Seamus Finnigan**, 17 ans : Fêtard et riche, l'histoire est racontée de la part de ce garçon qui se juge lui-même trop arrogant mort dans un accident de voiture, enfin d'après le rapport de police.

**Harry James Potter **17 ans : Fils de Lily et James Potter, les propriétaires du plus grand bureau d'avocat de New York, Harry a grandi « pété de thunes » comme il aime si bien le dire mais il n'en profite pas tant que sa –enfin il trouve …-

**Edward Cullen**, 17 ans : Edward viens juste d'emménager avec son père-un riche médecin- et sa sœur jumelle Alice Cullen à New York et apparemment leurs familles est ce qu'il y a de plus banale, enfin sa c'est ce qui se dit …

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**, 17 ans : Draco rêve de devenir médecin, malgré ses air arrogant et froides, il a plutôt bon cœur et il aimerait bien sauvé des vies ce qui malheureusement pas du tout de l'avis de son père qui souhaite qu'il reprenne l'entreprise familiale.

**Ronald Bartius** ( ?) **Weasley **, 17 ans : Les Weasley sont rien, pourquoi ? Parce que nous nous appelons Weasley ! dit sa sœur Ginny, et en effet cette familles pauvres qui travail d'arrache pieds pour payer le lycée privé n'est rien dans cette ville, aux deux derniers de se débrouillé maintenant !

**Ginerva Molly Weasley** , 14 ans : Les Weasley sont rien, pourquoi ? Parce que nous nous appelons Weasley ! dit sa sœur Ginny, et en effet cette familles pauvres qui travail d'arrache pieds pour payer le lycée privé n'est rien dans cette ville, aux deux derniers de se débrouillé maintenant !

**Hermione Jane Granger,** 17 ans : Un rat de bibliothèque, voilà ce que pense tout le monde d'Hermione mais si vous creusez un peu, vous trouverez une fille toujours partante pour s'amuser, toujours de bonne humeur et sincère jusqu'au bout des ongles, ongles qui font mal quand on se frotte à elle d'ailleurs.

**Daphnée Greengrass,** 17 ans : Un gentil, un nouveau, un rêveur-brisé, deux pauvres, un rat de bibliothèque, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque un truc dans notre bande ? Mais bien sur ! La garce au bon fond ! Daphnée Greengrass en somme.

**Naruto Uzumaki, **17 ans : Filleul et maintenant fils adoptif d'un riche viel homme du nom de Jiraya, Naruto est depuis sa toute petite enfance le meilleur ami de Sasuke Uchiwa, le glaçon briseur de cœur, pour toujours et à jamais ?

**Sasuke Uchiwa,** 17 ans : Le glaçon New Yorkais, il a beau toujours repoussé les filles elle lui colle toujours, ce n'est pas sa faute si il est beau le pauvre ! La seule personne avec qui on le voit discuté est Naruto Uzumaki, son meilleur ami, sinon les autres peuvent toujours rêver ils n'auront pas plus de deux phrases …

**Personnages Secondaires :**

**

* * *

**

En tant que personnages secondaires, il n'auront pas le droit à une description =p. Vous l'aurez dans la fic !

Les parents de chaque personnage principal.

_De J.K Rowling (saga **Harry Potter**) :_

Neville Londubat.

Blaise Zabini.

Théodore Nott

Pansy Parkinson

_Stepheni Mayer (saga **Twilight)**_

Alice Cullen

Bella Swan

**_Manga Naruto_**

Kiba

Hinata Hyuuga

Shikamaru

Temari

**Couples**

**

* * *

**

Voici les couples de l'histoire, bien sur il y en aura d'autres ! Je les ajouterais dès qu'ils seront évoqués !

Ils sont mis par ordre d'importance, par exemple les cinq premiers seront évoqué très souvent les autres un peu moins. Il y a dans les couples plein de personnages secondaires sa vous donne une idée !

**Harry Potter **&&** Edward Cullen**

**Draco Malfoy** &&** Sasuke Uchiwa**

**Ronald Weasley **&&** Hermione Granger**

**Daphnée Greengrass et Naruto Uzumaki**

**Ginny **&&** ?**

**Kiba** && **Hinata**

**Shikamaru **&& **Temari**

**Blaise Zabini **&&** Neville Londubat**

**Théodore Nott **&& **Pansy Parkinson**

Pour Ginny, je ne suis pas encore décidé avec qui elle sera en couple pendant assez longtemps, elle n'a que quatorze que diable ! Laissez la papillonner =D

* * *

Si vous avez besoin de plus d'info, review ou Mp moi ! Si vous cherchez le premier chapitre (au cas ou je l'ai pas encore posté) c'est que vous n'avez pas bien lut =p. J'ai dit … Eh bien merde ! Allez lire je l'ai dit un peu plus haut.

Reviews ?


	2. Prologue : L'enterrement

Bonjour,

Je sais que j'ai dit que je vais faire de cette fic une fiction original sur fiction press. Mais j'ai changé d'avis ._. Je suis fatigué donc je parlerais pas trop. Je vous copie colle juste les notes habituel (qui ne le sont pas encore pour cette fic) :

- Tout d'abord, cette fiction est pour un public adulte, elle n'est pas pleine de relations sexuelles mais elle n'en est pas moins dépourvue. Vous êtes donc prévenu, alors continué à lire à vos risques et puérils !

- Si vous êtes majeurs et vacciné, mais homophobe alors déguerpissez ! Il y a bien un ou deux couples homosexuel dans cette fic d'ailleurs le groupe principale l'est.

- Si vous êtes majeurs, vacciné et non-homophobe, alors vous pouvez lire, il n'y a pas d'autres préquis pour lire cette histoire.

**Concoure**:

Comme d'habitude, l'auteur de la plus longue review recevera en avant première le prochain chapitre !

**Résumé**

**

* * *

**

Cette histoire relate la vie d'un groupe d'adolescent des hautes sphères New Yorkaise raconté par l'œil ironique d'un de leur ami décédé dans un accident de voiture. Amour, Trahison, jalousies, Alcool et Sexe sont au rendez vous.

* * *

Ceci est juste un prologue, rien de plus, rien de moins. Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que sa veux dire pour vous, mais pour moi le prologue (avec l'épilogue) est le chapitre le plus court de la fic (et accessoirement, le premier).

En gros, je vous présente le plus court chapitre de cette fic que je crois être longue.

* * *

**Prologue : L'enterrement.**

Quand je revois encore ma vie, je constate que je n'ai rien réalisé. Dure de faire quelques choses en dix sept malheureuses années me direz-vous.

Je n'ai vraiment rien fait, pas d'amitié véritables établi, pas d'amour fou vécut, je n'ai même pas travaillé. Toute ma vie, je l'ai passé à me droguer un peu, boire aussi et flirter, beaucoup de flirt. En gros j'ai profité de la fortune de mes parents comme j'ai pu.

Et maintenant, ma misérable vie est terminée grâce à une malheureux petit con qui a dépassé un feu rouge et ma ôté la vie au passage et aujourd'hui je regarde ceux que j'ai laissé derrière moi. C'est mon enterrement et beaucoup de personne sont présente, j'ignore l'identité de la moitié d'entres eux, j'imagine que ce sont des amis d'affaires de mon père, pitoyable, il profite de la mort de son fils pour conclure des contrats …

Pour le reste des personnes, ce sont tous plus ou moins des connaissances, en première ligne ce trouve Harry James Potter, et draco Malfoy, tout les deux sont de sorte d'ami d'enfance à moi. Je dis sorte parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment ami, c'est juste que nos parents nous laissez ensembles quand ils partaient à une soirée ou venaient se rendre visites les uns aux autres et ils passaient tout leurs temps ensembles, eux se sont de véritables amis à mon avis.

Harry est d'assez petite de taille -Pas trop non plus-, dans les un mètre soixantes quatorze et il est assez mignon, et ce fait est prouvé par les petits groupes de filles fanatiques qui le suivent partout, espérant qu'un beau jour il remarquera l'une d'elle. Il a des cheveux noires de jais tout ébouriffé, lui donnant un air « Saut de lit » assez sexy, ses yeux sont d'un vert émeraude intense, comme si un feu brulait à l'intérieur. Comme je l'ai dit il est un des mec les plus prisé du lycée mais moi je crois qu'il est gay, ou tout du moins bi après tout ne l'ai-je pas vu reluquer le fessier de quelques garçons de bien nombreuse fois au lycée ? Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il est en train de faire avec son voisin de gauche, un certain Zabini, je n'y crois pas qu'il pense à sa à mon enterrement, on a beau n'être que des connaissances mais quand même !

A côté de lui,Draco était légèrement plus grand, de quelques centimètres en tout. Il avait des yeux d'une étonnante couleur gris/bleu très froids et une peau presque aussi pâle que mon cadavre. Ces cheveux platine plaqué comme d'habitude avec deux ou trois boite de gel était impeccable. Le jeune Malfoy était très élégant. Comme toujours il respirait la classe.

À sa droite se trouvait Hermione Granger, une fille que je connais d'assez loin. Je crois qu'elle est venue avec ses parents justes pour que nos parents respectifs puissent parler, elle est un peu plus petite que Harry de un ou deux centimètre et est très belle pour une fois. En effet, d'habitude ses cheveux ébouriffés ne lui vont pas très bien mais aujourd'hui ils sont coiffés dans un magnifique chignon orné de pierre précieuse et est maquillé très discrètement. Sa robe noire lui va à ravir je dois dire et épouse merveilleusement bien ses formes que je croyait jusque là inexistante, c'est vrai que les habits moulant n'était pas trop son truc. Je suis flatté qu'elle fasse un effort vestimentaire pour mon enterrement, ou peut être c'est à cause de ses parents qui l'ont obligé ? Personnellement, je me penche vers la deuxième solution.

Elle toussota un peu, mettant ses mains gantée devant sa petite bouche puis murmura quelques chose dans l'oreille de sa voisine, Daphenée Greengrass, sa meilleurs amie et accessoirement la fille modèle que tout parents rêvent d'avoir, même si elle était très garce dans son genre loin du cocon familiale.

Daphenée était la seul avec qui j'entretenais une relations plus ou moins profonde, oh je n'irai pas jusqu'à l'appelé une amie. Je l'ai dit je n'ai jamais eu de vrai amis, juste des gens qui marchait avec moi parce que j'étais riche et que sa les rendait un peu populaire. Avec elle c'était un peu compliqué. On passait notre temps à nous faire des mauvais coups, je crois qu'elle va être soulagé maintenant qu'il n'y a personne pour lui faire mal mais en même temps, elle n'a plus personne sur qui se défoulait …

C'est quatre là sont les élèves les plus populaire de St Clarence, notre lycée privé, du temps ou j'étais encore en vie, on formait un groupe certes peu lié mais très connu des Rois et reines du lycée . Je me demande qui va me remplacé d'ailleurs ….

Mon nom ? C'est Seamus Finnigan à votre service, enfin … Quand vous mourrez …

* * *

Laissez une reviews, c'est bon et_ gratuit !_ (on m'a dit que les Français aiment quand c'est gratuit !) xD

Anonymate


End file.
